dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Lantern Entertainment was founded in 1928?/Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys
| starring = Jamie Lee Curtis Rick Moranis Kathleen Barr Scott McNeil Garry Chalk | narrator = Richard Dreyfuss | music = Bruce Roberts Diana B | editing = Lennie Nelson | studio = GoodTimes Entertainment Golden Books Family Entertainment Tundra Productions TWC Cartoon Studio | distributor = TWC Home Entertainment | released = October 30, 2001 | runtime = 74 minutes | country = United States Canada | language = English }} 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys' is a 2001 American-Canadian Christmas computer-animated adventure musical film directed by Bill Kowalchuk for TWC Home Entertainment's GoodTimes Entertainment. It was released on video and DVD on October 30, 2001. The film takes place several years after the events of the first film. The film thus revisits classic characters like Hermey the Elf (now a Dentist) and Rudolph, who is now famous in the Arctic tundra. It is a sequel to ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. Several key personnel were retained from that movie: Kathleen Barr, the voice of Rudolph; Michael Aschner, the head writer; and Bill Kowalchuk, the director. Golden Books Family Entertainment was likewise retained as the production company. The voice cast includes Rick Moranis, Jamie Lee Curtis, and Richard Dreyfuss. Plot Rudolph, not satisfied with being a "novelty act" performing tricks with his nose, travels with Hermey to the Island of Misfit Toys to give King Moonracer a root canal. A storm sends Rudolph and Hermey to Castaway Cove where Rudolph considers having his nose made more normal-looking by a hippopotamus named Queen Camilla. However, Hermey doesn't feel that the change would sit well with Clarice, who is also being taught to fly. Meanwhile, the evil Toy Taker is stealing all of the toys from the island, including Santa's workshop, claiming that he's saving them from the inevitable fact that children eventually outgrow their toys and throw them away. However, Charlie in the Box refuses to believe this thinking the Toy taker is nothing but a low life crook. Rudolph has a plan to foil the Toy Taker's plan by disguising themselves as toys. The blimp arrives and manages to steal them along with the Misfit Toys, all except for Bumble, who is too big to fit into the blimp so he follows on a floating iceberg. Rudolph tries to talk to a new misfit toy, a kite who is scared of heights and wakes him up from his hypnosis, but fails. The Toy Taker hears all the chatter, and realizing there are intruders, catches Rudolph, Clarice, Yukon, and Hermey, and they fall down. Before they can meet their demise, Rudolph and Clarice fly to save them. They head back into the blimp, with Yukon chasing after the Toy Taker, Hermey piloting the blimp, and Rudolph and Clarice doing their best to wake up the toys from their hypnosis once again. Yukon finally chases the Toy Taker up to the top of the blimp. When a boomerang who doesn't come back swoops by Yukon, he loses his balance and falls. Rudolph and Clarice confront the Toy Taker, with Rudolph's nose blinding him during the confrontation helping. The Toy Taker flees and parachutes his way down to Yukon's peppermint mine in hopes of escaping Rudolph and Clarice. Due to the holes in the blimp, Hermey loses control. Luckily, Bumble is there to save Yukon, Hermey and the blimp before any further damage can be made. The reindeer are still chasing the Toy Taker until he pulls a switch and follows the reindeer from behind. After this the toy taker threw lanterns at Rudolph and clarify so he foul escrow them but Rudolph captured him, Rudolph and Clarice eject themselves from the cart and have to Santa, Mrs. Claus, Bumble, Yukon, and the gang arrive just in time to see Rudolph and Clarice in the mines safe and sound. However, the Toy Taker tries to escape again, but Yukon manages to lasso him up with Hermey's floss. Upon removing the coat and hat, it is revealed he is none other than a teddy bear named Mr. Cuddles, with loose stuffing coming out from him, standing on stilts. He apologizes and tells them he used to belong to a boy named Steven, who outgrew him and threw him away. After this, he became the Toy Taker to save the other toys from being thrown away after their owners outgrew them. Santa explains that while it is true that some children outgrow their toys, he knows Steven is looking for him. Rudolph and his friends agree to bring him there and have Queen Camilla fix him to cheer him up. They do so, and Rudolph, considering about turning his nose normal, decides to keep his nose the way it is. Santa leaves to deliver the presents at their first house where Mr. Cuddles gets delivered. Santa tells him that Steven didn't mean to throw him away, but was saving him as a family gift. He then places him in the bed of Steven's new daughter who awakens to cuddle up with him, as Mr. Cuddles declares this the happiest day of his life, Steven walks into the room to check on his daughter. As he smiles Santa flies off into the night. Cast * Kathleen Barr – Rudolph, Mrs. Claus, Dolly, Peggy the Piggy Bank, Tooth Fairy, Rocking Horse, and Twinkle * Scott McNeil – Hermey, Yukon Cornelius, Boomerang Who Won't Come Back, Coach Comet, Duck, Leonard the polar bear, and Slyly the Arctic fox * Garry Chalk – Santa Claus, Bumble * Richard Dreyfuss – Scoop T. Snowman * Rick Moranis – Toy Taker/Mr. Cuddles ** Don Brown – Toy Taker's Vocal Effects ** Bruce Roberts – Toy Taker/Mr. Cuddles, Kite Who's Scared of Heights, and Scoop the Snowman's Singing Voice * Jamie Lee Curtis – Queen Camilla and Stormella * Elizabeth Carol Savenkoff – Zoe and Glitter ** Shawn Southwick – Queen Camilla and Zoe's Singing Voice * Colin Murdock – King Moonracer, Reindeer #1 * Peter Kelamis – Elf Foreman * Brent Miller – Hank * Lee Tockar – Charlie in the Box, Meowing Wind-Up Mouse, Gingerbread Guard * Terry Klassen – Telephone, Dizzy Top * Alec Willows – Kite Who's Scared of Heights, Additional Voices Category:The Weinstein Company Category:GoodTimes Entertainment Category:2001 films Category:2001 animated films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Canadian films Category:Canadian animated films